Like a Virgin
by K'sChoiceofAFI
Summary: A couple of months into their relationship, Nina can sense Rachel is a little…off.


**Title: **Like a Virgin

**Pairing: **Nina Theroux/Rachel Pirzad

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. Just having a little fun.

**Summary: ** A couple of months into their relationship Nina can sense Rachel is a little…off.

**A/N:** This can be seen as taking place in the _Aftermath_ verse or as a standalone, I believe. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Dr. Rosen shoved his hands into his pockets. "We have yet to figure out what this new alphas' ability is," he informed the team. "All we know for certain is that he got into a bank, robbed it, and left without anyone stopping him."

"Sounds like Harken," Cameron laughed from a corner of the room.

Bill swiveled around in his seat to raise an eyebrow in Cameron's direction. "Hyperkinesis? Sounds like you," he quipped.

Gary sighed. "Bill, it couldn't have been Cameron because he's been here all day. Cameron, it couldn't have been Bill because Bill would have caused a lot more damage."

Feigning hurt, Bill grasped his chest and turned to Gary in front of him. "So let me get this straight. It couldn't have been Cameron because he's been here all day. But I totally could have been a suspect if not for the fact that I would have left a huge mess."

Cameron barked out a laugh and even Nina giggled while Gary asserted, "Well, _yeah._"

"All right everyone, calm down," Dr. Rosen said in an attempt to bring everyone back to the topic at hand.

Rachel released a quiet sigh and rubbed at her temples.

Nina picked up on the near imperceptible change in mood immediately. She scooted her chair closer and placed her hand on Rachel's back, rubbing soothing circles into pliant flesh. "Are you okay?" she murmured.

Though physically she didn't move, Rachel felt herself nearly about to jump out of her skin from the soft caress of Nina's hand. Long, tapered fingers rubbed circular motions in the middle of her back before traveling lower to the small of her back. And Rachel knew Nina meant it to be soothing, but the warmth that was spreading throughout her body put her more on edge than anything. She inhaled a sharp breath, and reached back to grab Nina's hand. "I'm fine, really," she soothed in an attempt to get Nina's and everyone else's prying eyes off of her. Rachel flashed Nina a smile and, ignoring everyone else, turned to Dr. Rosen. "I'm fine, Dr. Rosen. Just a slight headache is all."

No one appeared to be concerned except for Nina and Dr. Rosen who was slow to begin again. "Anyway," he finally relented, "all we know about the alpha so far is that he's a male in his mid to late twenties. The authorities are composing a sketch as we speak and will get back to me once they have something solid. And then we'll go from there."

Cameron lifted off the wall in the back of the room. "So that means we can go?"

Bill stood from his seat and adjusted his blazer. "I think that means we can go."

"No one touch the bathroom. I have to go really badly," Gary instructed as he stood. He spun around in a complete circle to make sure he didn't leave anything before he walked out of the room without saying goodbye.

Bill pointed after him with a befuddled expression on his face. "He does know that there's more than one stall in that bathroom, right?"

Rachel sighed. "Don't you know Gary by now, Bill? He likes to use the bathroom _alone_, and we need to respect his wishes," she replied in a sharp tone of voice.

Nina winced as Cameron whistled then laughed before slipping out of the room. Bill titled his head in confusion and gestured toward Rachel while looking around the room. "What'd I do to her?"

Rachel huffed and glanced down, feeling foolish as she stepped away from the table. "Nothing, nothing." Her voice was glum, tinged with edginess as she spoke. "I'm sorry for snapping at you." She looked around the room to find Nina and Dr. Rosen eying her in concern while Bill stared at her in confusion. "I'm fine, really," she assured. "Now if all of you will excuse me, I have to get back to work." With that being said, Rachel walked around Nina, around the table toward the door and exited quickly. She made a beeline for her office and closed the door, tuning out Nina, Bill, and Dr. Rosen discussing her well-being a few doors down.

Rubbing at the back of her hot neck, Rachel exhaled. She had been feeling rather…tense lately, on edge, restless. Her abilities had been in overdrive to the point where she could not only hear a pin drop, but the continued echo as well. Her sense of smell had been put into overdrive to the point where she could detect each and every unique smell that composed Nina's overall natural scent. And her sense of taste had grown so intense that she had even begun to taste the packaging that certain food came in. And tasting plastic and cardboard had really been ruining good meals as of late.

And touch…Rachel couldn't even think about how her sense of touch had become entirely _too_ sensitive without breaking out into goose bumps. Nearly everywhere Nina touched her sent shivers up her spine. It could be the most benign touch, like the way Nina rubbed her back to soothe her in the meeting that would send Rachel into a tailspin. Needless to say the physical side of their relationship had been suffering as of late. And though Nina was by far the most understanding significant other Rachel had ever had, she could tell Nina was beginning to take it personally. It wasn't as if Rachel wasn't attracted to her, she had explained to Nina several times. Nina was…exquisite. Sophisticated, beautiful, funny, charming, and she seemed to be charmed by the quirks that Rachel found to be the most annoying in herself. She desired Nina wholly, but couldn't wholly be with her due to her abilities. And over the last month Rachel had cut their physical contact down to the bare minimum. No more than kissing here and there. Once their make-out sessions became too heated, she would pull away for fear of her inevitable orgasm.

Nina had said she was fine with it, but Rachel thought otherwise. It wasn't fair that she received orgasms and Nina didn't because Rachel couldn't make it past a little second base. And though Nina didn't seem the least bit concerned with getting hers, Rachel knew eventually the frustration would get to her. And so Rachel had decided to take matters into her own hand and cut them both off cold turkey.

"That's some intense thinking you got going on there."

Rachel shook out of her thoughts, hearing her heard pound loudly in her skull. She hadn't even heard Nina's footsteps, let alone her opening the door and entering the room. She swallowed hard as she took in Nina's svelte frame and the way she draped herself on Rachel's desk like an ornament. "Yes, sorry," Rachel answered. "Just…a lot on my mind."

Nina hummed, heavy lidded eyes studying Rachel's anxious frame. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Rachel blinked, more so at Nina standing to her full height than at the question. She looked predatory as she walked around the desk to Rachel's side. "Well…I was just wondering about the new alpha and who he would be…" she trailed off as Nina sat perched atop her desk once more. Rachel scooted her chair back to allow Nina more room. "And perhaps when the police would—"

"Rach," Nina interrupted in a coaxing tone of voice. She crooked her finger and beckoned Rachel closer. "Come here."

Even without using her abilities, Nina was naturally influential. Rachel stood to her feet and approached the desk. Her arms encircled a thin waist and the moment she looked up, their lips met. Rachel grasped handfuls of Nina's blouse and pushed up to the tips of her toes to feel that smirk more fully against her lips.

Nina's fingers tangled in silky dark hair as her other hand curled around Rachel's shoulder to hold on. Rachel was especially forceful, Nina noticed with a sharp moan as Rachel's hands smoothed down her hips to settle on her thighs. Her fingers flexed and loosened rhythmically as Nina stroked her tongue along the roof of her mouth.

Nina would have laughed if the situation weren't affecting her as well. Rachel's eagerness made Nina as sympathetic as it made her squirm. Her hips bucked when she felt Rachel squeeze her thighs.

It had become increasingly obvious to Nina that Rachel was becoming frustrated. She had grown more sensitive to her own abilities over the past month, as well as a cranky fireball. It was beginning to drive everyone crazy. Nina had been trying for the past few days to get Rachel off for everyone's sake, to no avail.

But more than anything, Nina wanted to make Rachel feel good. All that tension she had been carrying around in her couldn't be healthy. Sometimes Nina would just sit back and watch Rachel squirm when she thought no one was watching.

Pulling away, Nina mouthed a trail down Rachel's throat to nip at her pulse point. "Rach," she purred, smirking when goose bumps broke out along smooth skin.

"Nina." The sound was hoarse and broken as Rachel tilted her head upward, offering herself to the questing mouth making love to her neck. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried not to think about all the other places Nina's mouth could venture. Just thinking about it made her quake. She strained to move closer to Nina, and when a warm palm closed around her breast, she gasped, nearly falling to the ground.

Nina quickly hopped off the desk, hand flying around Rachel's waist to secure her in her arms. Rachel blew out heavy puffs of air, and Nina gritted her teeth, holding Rachel tighter as she fought for self-control as warm breath fanned out across her collarbone.

They embraced each other in silence for a long moment until Rachel heard familiar footsteps down the hallway. "I believe that's Dr. Rosen," she murmured. Her voice was thick with arousal that she refused to act on and it only served to rile Nina up more.

"And?" Nina prompted, failing to understand what he had to do with them in this moment.

Until she heard the knock on the door. Instinctively, her grip around Rachel tightened as the desire to hold on to her in the face of Dr. Rosen requiring her attention increased.

"I think he wants to talk to me," Rachel needlessly pointed out, aiming a wry smile up at Nina. "It has become apparent that everyone seems to be concerned about my well-being as of late."

Nina's eyebrows bunched in guilt. "Hey, I'm sorry. We're just worried that—"

"—My abilities are getting out of hand again?" Rachel asked and Nina rapidly shook her head.

"No, no, we're not saying that _at_ _all_."

"I know," Rachel replied in a small, apologetic voice. "I know. And I'm aware that I've been a little cranky lately, Nina, I am. I just—I don't know what's wrong with me."

Nina tugged Rachel closer and placed a steady, supportive hand on her lower back while using her other hand to rub soothing circles along her spine. "I know. And maybe it's nothing big. Maybe it's a little stressor that you're completely unaware of that's bothering you," she mused knowingly. "But either way, talking to Dr. Rosen has always helped you feel better. And I think maybe you guys could benefit from this little chat. Okay?"

Rachel fought to keep her breathing steady in the face of Nina's touch, her warm breath brushing the wisps of hair at the nape of her neck as she spoke, and the gentle press of Nina's breasts against her own. Not to mention the pervasive scent of her body that never failed to fill Rachel's head with fog. "Uh huh," she uttered in a barely there voice. She then swallowed and tried again. "Yes. Maybe you're right."

Nina leaned down to kiss Rachel one last time before fully pulling away. She sauntered toward the door with a generous sway of her hips that quite literally made Rachel tingle. "Good luck," Nina tossed over her shoulder before straightening her clothing and opening the door. She smiled politely at Dr. Rosen then stepped out of the room.

Dr. Rosen stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He smiled at Rachel sitting at her desk. "Hello, Rachel."

* * *

Cameron eyed the flush along Nina's cheeks in amusement. It wasn't everyday he saw his colleague and former lover so flustered. In fact, he had _never_ seen her this flustered and felt a little put out. He observed her stiff posture as she uncharacteristically plopped down into the chair in front of his desk. "Didn't get any?" he teased, balancing a pencil on his index finger.

Nina shot him a dry look. "It's not like I was just going to take her on her desk," she defended. Though, she thought with a tilt of her head, that wasn't a bad idea either. She shook herself out of her thoughts and slumped back in her seat. "What am I going to do, Cam?"

"Hey, I told you from the beginning of your little crush that she was a tough nut to crack," he offered.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "No, you didn't."

He thought back over their conversations then shrugged. "I thought I did."

"Ugh," she sighed. "How the hell do I tell my girlfriend that she's gotta get over her fear of her ability and let me touch her without sounding like a jerk, or like every guy she's probably dated?"

Cameron mulled over the question with a shake of his head. "Yeah…there _is_ no way to do that. Why do you think us guys get a bad rep for trying to speed things along?"

"Oh, please, the majority of you do it for your own benefit," Nina argued with an amused grin. "I'm not. I don't care if I get mine or not. I'm just trying to mellow Rachel out a bit." She bit her lip in contemplation. "I just—she's frustrated, Cameron. You know—physically. And I can tell. If she snaps on Bill one more time, I'm afraid he's going to flatten her like a pancake."

Cameron laughed at the visual. "That'd be a sight."

* * *

"Rachel, I've noticed you've been rather…ah, preoccupied lately," Dr. Rosen hedged as he stepped further into the room. "Distracted. And the others have been picking up on it as well."

Under the table, Rachel's leg jiggled up and own in anxiety. "I admit that I have been…a little on edge as of late, Dr. Rosen. But it's nothing that will take away from my performance and I'm sure it will blow over soon."

Pleased, Dr. Rosen smiled at her as he took a seat. "I'm sure it will, Rachel. And you've always been nothing but professional around here."

Rachel returned his smile. "Thank you, Dr. Rosen."

"I was just wondering," he continued, "if something was bothering you and if you would like to discuss it."

She felt her cheeks grow warm at the question. "No, Dr. Rosen. Everything is completely fine."

* * *

"Maybe you could just…spring it on her?" Cameron offered.

"I _just_ regained her trust, Cameron," Nina responded. "Besides I've learned my lesson."

He nodded. "True."

Nina crossed one leg over the other and leaned back in her seat. There was no way she would go further with Rachel without her expressed consent. She had pushed Rachel into kissing her once and the fallout nearly destroyed her, not to mention how violated and mistrustful Rachel had rightfully felt. Nina wasn't going to put either of them through that again. But she wanted so badly for Rachel to find release to hopefully lessen some of the tension she was feeling. But if Nina couldn't touch her then, then…

A grin split across her face.

Cameron eyed her in suspicion. "What?"

"Oh, nothing…"

* * *

"The issue is nothing new, Dr. Rosen," Rachel lamented. She placed her elbows on the table and cradled her temple with her hands, staring down at her wooden desk. She couldn't bear to face Dr. Rosen while she discussed such a sensitive issue that she had been struggling with since late adolescence. "Nina has been very understanding," she prefaced.

Dr. Rosen understood immediately. "Do you want to _go_ _there_ with Nina, Rachel?" he asked bluntly. He had been there for Rachel's intimate issues for quite some time now and no longer skirted around the topic as Rachel still did.

Rachel laughed a dark, humorless laugh. "_Of_ _course_ I want to, Dr. Rosen. Nina's beautiful. And I-I get the urge," she explained. "I just can't—her touch drives me so crazy," she whispered in shame.

Dr. Rosen offered a sympathetic smile. "Rachel, you do understand that it will likely continue to drive you crazy if you shut yourself off from experiencing it, correct?"

"I know that's what you tell me," she griped. Her eyes flicked up to meet his briefly before she looked down again. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. And you're right. That is what I suggest because that has been the norm for you for the past two years. If you don't gain experience then your abilities will never be able to handle certain stimuli. That's been true for everything thus far. Why would sex be any different?"

Her cheeks grew hot, and she lifted her head up to cast a glance out of the window in an attempt to somehow escape this situation even if only a little. "I just don't think it's fair for me to constantly experience an orgasm while Nina doesn't."

"Has Nina complained?" Dr. Rosen asked.

"Well…no," she admitted. "But it's only a matter of time before she does."

"While I admit that Nina can be a little selfish," Dr. Rosen began with a fond chuckle, "she's never been selfish when it comes to you."

Rachel couldn't help but smile with a little shake of her head. Nina had always been quite fond of her for whatever reason.

"She's always wanted you to be okay more than anything else. Why would this be any different?"

Why indeed.

Rachel tapped her fingers against the arm of her chair in contemplation. "What are you suggesting, Dr. Rosen?"

"That perhaps you try again," he reasoned. "I know that you're extremely sensitive to touch. But you were also extremely sensitive to sound once upon a time. Remember when you wouldn't even leave your house before I met you? How you couldn't make it out of bed because literally everything was too loud?"

A breath shuddered out of Rachel at the memory, how cripplingly debilitating her sense of hearing was. How a car crash ten blocks away gave her ear splitting headaches because it was just that _loud_. "Yes…" she whispered.

"You learned to control that," Dr. Rosen told her. "You decided one day to get out of your house and by experiencing all the sounds that you were too sensitive to, you managed to _de_sensitize yourself to them. This is the same thing, Rachel. You're too sensitive to sexual stimuli. And the only way to desensitize yourself to it is to acquaint yourself with it more fully."

Rachel continued to stare out of the window. "Perhaps."

* * *

It wasn't as if she didn't _want_ to continually have Nina pluck orgasm after orgasm from her like she was a finely tuned guitar until she learned to better handle Nina's touch; it was just that Rachel had grown self-conscious. The first time she had had an orgasm at the hands of someone, he had laughed in her face. Nina hadn't laughed the first time, or the second time…or the third time. But she was a statuesque beauty that Rachel couldn't seem to do anything around other than have an orgasm, and that alone made her want to crawl into the nearest hole and bury herself alive. And no matter what anyone said, it was only a matter of time before Nina got sick of not receiving any pleasure herself.

This time she _did_ hear Nina, and looked up just as Nina rounded the corner of the kitchen. She stood by the door frame with a gentle smile. "Dinner's ready."

Rachel sprang up from her seat with a grateful smile. Overthinking made her especially hungry. "I could have helped, you know," she said as she met Nina by the doorway.

Nina reached out to place a hand on Rachel's hip. Her thumb flicked up the hem of her blouse to stroke soft skin underneath. She didn't miss Rachel's sharp intake of breath. "I know," Nina responded. "But you've had a long couple of days. I figured I'd do something for you. Don't get used to it," she teased.

Rachel giggled, thankful that, if only for a second, their sex life was off the table. She bypassed Nina, further into the kitchen. "Go sit. At least let me fix your plate."

Nina nodded, and took a seat at the dining room table.

"So there's this new Thai restaurant downtown," Nina began a few minutes into their meal. Her eyes shimmered with excitement that captivated Rachel. "Would you like to try it sometime?"

Less daring than her girlfriend, Rachel wasn't much for trying out different cuisines. But she couldn't say no to the eager look on Nina's face. "Are you asking me out on a date?" she instead asked with a teasing lilt to her voice.

Nina bit her lip, placing her fork on the table. Her voice was a low, husky drawl when she spoke. "Only if you say yes."

Rachel felt a familiar tightening in her lower abdomen and exhaled a slow, uneven breath.

Nina continued eating with a private smile.

"I'll get the dishes," Rachel called out once dinner was over.

"Leave them," Nina instructed. When Rachel glanced over her shoulder to shoot her an inquisitive look, Nina elaborated. "Let's watch a movie together."

"What did you have in mind?" Rachel asked as she turned away from the sink.

They ventured into the living room and Rachel occupied the couch while Nina searched for a film. "I think I'm in the mood for a cult classic," she mused to herself. "_Breakfast Club_?"

Rachel grinned. "Do you even have to ask?"

Nina laughed in amusement at Rachel's affinity for Molly Ringwald. She placed the movie in the DVD player then sat beside Rachel on the couch.

As soon as she was within touching distance, Rachel scooted closer and laid her head on Nina's shoulder. The scent of Nina's shampoo mixed with perfume she dabbed on her neck every morning put Rachel at ease. She had spent so long yearning to be in this exact position it was sometimes hard to believe she could just rest her head on Nina's shoulder and curl into her.

She jolted, back arching as Nina's hand came to rest on her lower back.

"Are you okay?" Nina asked in faux concern.

Rachel picked up on it and grumbled out a reply.

No more than forty minutes into the movie Rachel knew she wouldn't make it to the end. Nina had asked to lie down ten minutes ago due to sitting up for a half hour producing discomfort. She had stretched out along the couch and beckoned Rachel to lie on top of her so she wouldn't have to sit somewhere else. And after ten minutes of being pressed up against Nina in all the right places, Rachel was beginning to squirm.

Having engrossed herself in the movie, Nina hadn't noticed the quickening of Rachel's breathing, or the way she kept moving on top of her to find a better position. It wasn't until an involuntary moan erupted from Rachel's throat that Nina finally noticed. She turned her head to find Rachel staring down at her. Nina sucked in a breath, wondering how she had missed the crackling heat between them that shown so clearly in Rachel's dark eyes. "Rach."

Rachel lowered herself to rest their foreheads together. "Nina," she breathed. Her entire body _ached_ in a way she couldn't even begin to describe.

Nina reached out an grasped Rachel's hips, encouraging a slow roll as she positioned her leg to rest unassumingly between Rachel's. Within seconds Rachel began a slow rock of her hips back and forth. Her lips came crashing down on Nina's as she gripped the couch cushions with both hands.

It felt like electricity was shooting up and down her body. It was both too much and not enough, and all she wanted to do was rid herself of clothes and shove Nina's hand between her legs. But even the thought sent her senses into over drive. "Nina," _I_ _can't_, she desperately wanted to say.

Nina licked her lips, and nodded. "Have you ever masturbated?" she asked breathlessly.

The abrupt question made Rachel flush to her toes and she leaned up a little in surprise. "I mean, I've tried it once or twice, but—I don't know. I've always just tried to avoid anything sexual, really. A couple of times when I was younger, you know."

Nina waited patiently for Rachel to finish. "Because I was thinking maybe we could try that out…for you."

"Nina—"

"Because you've been using the fact that I don't come as an excuse." Nina raised an eyebrow pointedly. "And I figured this way we'll both come."

"Besides," she continued when it seemed Rachel was speechless, "maybe getting used to being touched in certain areas by your own hand will help you get used to mine."

She whimpered at the thought. It really couldn't hurt anything. And in actuality it made sense. That was typically the way things went about for people without her abilities anyway. In adolescence, teenagers masturbated, and eventually went on to have sex. Rachel had just skipped that stage because she was wrestling with her own abilities then and sexual acts were the last thing she wanted to tackle. But it seemed to make perfect sense, and Rachel wondered why she and Dr. Rosen hadn't thought of that before.

Nina watched assent dawn on Rachel's face and gave a slight push to her hips. "Bed."

They stumbled over each other to make it down the hallway, exchanging kisses and light touches here and there. When it came to deciding which room to journey to, Nina twisted the doorknob on Rachel's door.

"But why?" Rachel asked curiously.

Nina winked. "My scent drives you crazy. Plus I figured your own scent would put you at ease for this."

"Nina." She was completely touched.

Grabbing Rachel's hand, Nina brought it to her lips. "I love you so much, Rachel." She rubbed her thumb along the back of her hand. "And yes, I want you like you wouldn't believe. But more than anything I want you to be okay. And you've really been on edge lately." She stepped closer into Rachel's personal space until she could feel her body heat. "Let me help you take the edge off," Nina whispered as she grasped for the hem of Rachel's blouse.

Cool fingers brushed her overheated skin and Rachel moaned as Nina brought the blouse over her head. She blushed when Nina reached for her skirt. "You first," she insisted.

Nina grinned and, unashamed, made quick work of her blouse. She had on a purple bra with black lace trim that beautifully encased pale breasts that Rachel had only imagined until now. Unhooking her slacks, Nina pulled them down and left everything in a heap on the floor. She reached behind her, and Rachel held her breath, thinking Nina was reaching for her bra clasp. She was both disappointed and excited to hear the click of her doorknob. Nina grabbed Rachel and pulled her inside.

She met her lips in a searing kiss as she walked Rachel to the side of the bed. Rachel buried her hands in dark hair as Nina encircled Rachel's waist. She held the small of her back with one hand while she reached for the zipper at the back of Rachel's skirt with the other. Rachel's sense of hearing zeroed in to her skirt being unzipped tooth by tooth. Her heartbeat sped up at the thought that she was about to be practically naked in front of Nina for the first time for sexual purposes since they began dating. She was nervous, but so very excited as she tugged Nina's hair and curled her tongue inside her mouth.

Nina inhaled a sharp breath as Rachel's skirt hit the floor. She hadn't thought they would get here, at least not tonight. Her curious fingers mapped out the backs of Rachel's thighs before grabbing handfuls of her ass and tugging her closer.

Rachel moaned as she found herself pressed up against Nina's heat. Even through their underwear she could feel how warm Nina was. A heady scent began to invade her nostrils and with a long, throaty moan, Rachel realized it was Nina, strong and tangy and so good.

Nina smiled against her lips, knowing just what Rachel was going through. She gave her a slight push and they tumbled onto the bed together. Reluctantly, Nina pulled away and slid off of Rachel to tuck herself against her side. "Are you ready to give it a try?"

Rachel's face was flushed when she turned to Nina. She bit her lip in apprehension, eyes skating down Nina's body. Her panties were a matching, barely there thong, and Rachel couldn't help herself. She reached across to place a hand on Nina's bare ass. Her flesh was warm and soft, pliable as Rachel gave a gentle squeeze.

Nina bit her lip to stifle a moan, not wanting to scare Rachel out of her exploration. She felt herself grow slicker due to all the fondling and really wanted to—

"You too?"

"My goodness, yes," she sighed out without thought.

Rachel cracked a small smile. She released her hold on Nina and leaned back on the bed. "I've never really…" she trailed off and rubbed her lips together nervously.

"I typically start with my breasts," Nina explained as she leaned up and undid the clasp of her bra. Her breasts sprang free and Rachel followed them with her eyes as Nina lied down once more. "My nipples—they're really sensitive."

Rachel groaned. Her hand flew up and under her bra to tease a nipple out to play as she watched Nina touch her own. She watched the way Nina would pinch and twist her nipples at the same time and mimicked the action. "Would you—would you want me to do that?"

Nina whimpered at the thought and pinched her nipple harder. "_Yes_," she moaned.

She felt herself clench and squeeze her thighs together. "Nina, I don't think I can—"

"Put your hands in your underwear," Nina instructed as she pulled her own down.

Rachel nearly broke her neck from craning it to see. There was a neat, barely there patch of dark hair between her legs, and Rachel nearly lost it. She shoved a hand between her legs without thought of how sensitive she would be. All she could register was how wet she was, how her fingers could barely get a good grip on her clit, and how Nina was spreading her legs to make room for two—why would she need two hands?

Nina moaned softly as she entered herself with two fingers. Rachel licked her lips. "You like two?"

"Sometimes three," Nina panted as she began to pump her fingers in and out of herself.

Rachel felt her clit twitch at the sight of it as she began to rub much the same way Nina was using her other hand to rub her own. She knew right away that she wanted to be doing that to Nina. She wanted to be two fingers deep inside of her. _She_ wanted to feel how slick and tight and wet Nina must have been. And just as badly, Rachel wanted Nina inside of _her_ while twisting and pinching her nipples just the way Nina seemed to like. She wanted Nina on top of her. She wanted Nina's fingers, Nina's _mouth_.

"_Nina_," Rachel moaned as her entire body tensed up. She felt her walls contract rhythmically as she continued to rub herself, coasting through her orgasm.

Nina's jaw slackened as she came, eyes clenching shut as Rachel's moans washed over her ears. It had been too long since she last heard that sound. Her fingers stilled as she tightened around them to the point where they could barely even move.

They rode out their orgasms together then collapsed back onto the bed, panting for breath yet sated. Rachel's eyes slid closed as she felt all of her senses dial back several notches. She smiled lazily. "Thank you, Nina. You were-you were beautiful."

Nina reached out to grasp her hand. Her index and middle fingers were slick, and Rachel licked her lips, wondering how they tasted. Unable to resist, she lifted their joined hands.

Eyes popping open, Nina turned to find Rachel placing one of her fingers into her mouth. She watched, mesmerized as Rachel's jaws hollowed and she sucked it clean, followed by the other one. A rumbling purr left her throat, and Nina felt herself grow wet all over again. "It was my pleasure," she mumbled hoarsely.

Rachel released Nina's finger with a wet pop.

"How'd it taste?"

She only grinned, turning toward Nina and cuddling into her. Her voice was small, shy when she spoke. "I liked it." Her body sagged against Nina's, and for the first time in a month, Rachel finally felt completely at peace.


End file.
